Pre-E3 Show
The Pre-E3 Show was a behind the scenes preview segment for E3 issued by Konami. It was started in 2011, and featured the latest games, at the time of each airing, for the various Konami franchises (including the Metal Gear franchise). It was started in large part because of Konami's popularity in a huge area of fields, including social networking. Each showing started with the Konami Code. It stopped in 2014. 2011 The first annual showing started with an explanation of what the pre-E3 show as and how it originated and worked, as well as announced the 30th Anniversary of the Frogger series and the 25th Anniversary of the Castlevania series. It also contained a dedication to those who lost their lives in the Tsunami in 2011. Features within the show included coverage on Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D and its tech demo, Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D - The Naked Sample as well as an interview with veteran Kojima Productions member Yoshikazu Matsuhana regarding the development of the game; Coverage on PES 2012 as well as an interview with Shingo Takasuka, otherwise known as "Seabass," the lead producer of the Pro Evolution Soccer series, who wasn't able to make it to the E3 itself due to still being involved in production of the game, on its development and a message from Argentine football (soccer) player Lionel Messi; A coverage of NeverDead, at that time a new Konami game, as well as an interview with game creator Shinta Nojiri at Oxford, England regarding the development of the game; an interview with Silent Hill series producer Tomm Hulett on the development of Silent Hill: Revelation, a film based on the Silent Hill franchise, as well as its filming spot, Toronto, Canada, an interview with Michael Bassett on the filming of Silent Hill: Revelations, and coverage on Silent Hill: Downpour; and an unveiling of the Transfarring concept for the HD Collection, which Hideo Kojima unveiled in an "unofficial" meeting with Mark MacDonald due to Kojima being absent from E3, plus a video by video game satirist site Mega64 made under Kojima's direction. 2012 The second annual showing, airing May 31, 2012, started with an announcement from Konami's president regarding new games, as well as it being the 25th Anniversary of the Metal Gear franchise, with a brief explanation on the event at the Smithsonian Art Museum in Washington, D.C. The first announcement, a Studio update, revealed via Konami's Director of Operations for Social and Social Mobile Portfolio Economic John Colligan that Konami moved its development headquarters to San Francisco, California as a meant to gain more insight into its viewers demands, as the Bay Area was also the headquarters for Apple, Google, and Facebook. During the same section, Konami unveiled details regarding some new social games, including Facebook games Frogger Pinball, and Twilight Carnival projects for the iPhone, Facebook and Google Chrome, as well as indicated that additional games being developed were an iOS version of Frogger Pinball, another Frogger-related game called Frogger Frenzy, and Frogger Classic on Google Chrome. He also revealed that Konami managed to complete a deal with Zynga to publish social games. Other announcements included the development of PES 2013 and what is in the new game, as well as coverage from both Matsuda Kei, the lead developer of PES from the Football Content Studio, and Portugese footballer (soccer player) Cristiano Ronaldo; an announcement of and interview with Hideo Kojima on Zone of the Enders: HD Collection and what it entails; extensive coverage of the Metal Gear 25th Anniversary with another interview with Kojima, references to the Smithsonian event on the 25th Anniversary, and others, including a brief implication that the next Metal Gear game (Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes/''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain), including the Diamond Dogs, would be key to the 25th Anniversary; and an early release of the E3 trailer for ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, as well as new details for Metal Gear Rising stated by Kojima Productions creative producer Yuji Koreikado, Platinum Games producer Atsushi Inaba, Platinum Games game director Kenji Saito, and an unnamed Platinum Games official, and nearing the end Hideo Kojima made an endorsement of the game before it cuts to a Mega64 trailer focusing on both Metal Gear Rising and the Zone of the Enders: HD Collection (the former for most of the trailer, and the latter near the tail end, respectively), Nearing the end of the showing, it also revealed a surprise for the players: that they were working on a sequel for Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. Prior to the showing of the 2012 Pre-E3 Show, the event site where it was due to air had an online polling game called E3 Battle that contained various elements from various Konami franchises, including Silent Hill, Castlevania, Frogger, and Metal Gear, with the various Konami-owned Facebook pages also constantly updating regarding the new results. Naked Snake won the event. 2013 The third annual pre-E3 show, airing on June 6, 2013, started with an announcement from Kojima's president on the games that will be covered, as well as commenting that it was the 40th Anniversary for Konami itself, as well as mentioning plans to develop Dance Dance Revolution: Classroom Edition for various educators and by educators. Its sponsors for the Classroom Edition during this event were also stated to be United HealthCare, the American Diabetes Association, and the Let's Move program initiative by then-First Lady of the United States from 2009 to 2016 Michelle Obama. After this, the Social Games studio in San Mateo, California then revealed via John Coligan that the studio grew by three times since its establishment in 2012, and unveiled some social games including MLB Dream Nine under the Dragon Collection Studio (as well as an iOS version), and Puzzle Chasers reaching 2 million users, which had previously been shown briefly in the 2012 showing but not verbally addressed. He also announced the signing on and development alongside Kung Fu Factory to develop Domo Jump, as well as the development of MLB Live Challenge. Coligan then announced the development of a studio of Orange County called OCDS, as well as their development of casino apps including Slot Revolution: A Hero's Journey and Casino League: Texas Hold'Em. The games covered were Pro Evolution Soccer 2014, which announced via Matsuda Kei the usage of the Fluidity Engine (a derivative of Kojima Production's Fox Engine) to implement the functions of TrueBall Tech, M.A.S.S., PES ID, Teamplay, Heart, and The Core, to ensure a more realistic gameplay experience; Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, which had interviews from Hideo Kojima, Kiefer Sutherland, and Avi Arad, unveiling Sutherland as both the voice and motion capture actor of Big Boss, the reasons why Sutherland was chosen, and the themes being race and revenge; and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, which had interviews from the Konami Studio Head David Cox, MercuryStream studio head and Lords of Shadow 2 game director Enric Alvarez explaining some elements of Lords of Shadow 2 that will appear in game as well as the basic plot, confirming that it will take place where Lords of Shadow left off, and unveiling a trailer for Lords of Shadow. It then closes with a Mega64 spoof trailer. Unlike the prior pre-E3 shows, Mega64 did not do a Metal Gear-themed trailer, instead it dealt with Lords of Shadow 2 regarding a guy named Jeff who started posing as Dracula until an encounter with Satan (who had mistaken him for the actual Dracula) had him deeply reconsidering his deciding to emulate Dracula, as well as calling his dad to pick him up due to "crapping his pants." External links *Electronic Entertainment Expo *E3 Battle *Konami Category:Marketing